


La vista más hermosa

by TeaAndCherryBlossoms



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Español | Spanish, Love at First Sight, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndCherryBlossoms/pseuds/TeaAndCherryBlossoms
Summary: Arthur estaba aburrido de la misma rutina de siempre, así que decidió cambiar un poco y subir a la azotea.





	La vista más hermosa

Tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar bajo los colores del atardecer junto a las hojas de otoño que danzaban al compás del viento. Era hora de llegar a casa aunque solo me esperaran una taza de té y un buen libro como compañía. Mi modesto departamento estaba solo a pasos de mi trabajo, lo que me daba tiempo de pensar y a veces, me daba ideas para historias que me generaban un poco más de dinero ocasionalmente.

Subía por las escaleras, llegando al piso que me correspondía, cuando recordé que nuestro edificio tiene una azotea. Jamás en los cinco años que llevo viviendo aquí he subido para apreciar la vista que tiene y luego de toda una vida de seguir la misma rutina monótona pensé que sería una buena idea cambiar un poco.

Al llegar me di cuenta que no era la única persona que había tenido la misma idea. Apoyado en los barandales se encontraba un joven de contextura delgada y cabellos oscuros, al irme acercando poco a poco noté su piel blanca como la nieve que caía en mi ciudad natal. Lo miré de reojo una última vez mientras me apoyaba en el barandal y pude ver que estaba leyendo cierto libro con una concentración única, de seguro no había notado mi presencia en absoluto.

Pasados unos minutos cerró el libro, suspiró y desvió sus ojos hacia el paisaje frente a nosotros.

-La ciudad se ve hermosa desde acá- dije para iniciar una conversación.

-Indudablemente- su voz era suave y daba la impresión que no hablaba mucho-

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que lo único que me faltaba era una taza de té, pero al no tener una me conformaba con mis cigarros. Encendí uno y le ofrecí a mi callado compañero.

-No, gracias. No fumo-

-Entonces no te importa si…-

-Oh no, adelante-

Quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, con una tarde así las palabras no eran necesarias. Pero al final por mínimas que sean, las palabras cambian tu vida.

-¿Vienes muy seguido para acá?-

-Todos los días. Es perfecto para olvidar.-

-¿Olvidar qué?

-A mí mismo- contestó naturalmente, había algo en él que era especial. Tal vez esa aura a su alrededor que lo hacía sentir ausente y a una distancia lejana aunque estuviera a tu lado.

-La lectura y la escritura son la mejor forma de olvidar-

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso- dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa sencilla

-¿Qué tal ese libro que lees?-pregunté por mera curiosidad

-Por ahora es mi libro favorito, de alguna forma puedo sentir los sentimientos del autor al escribirlo-

-Me alegra…-susurré para mí

-Mire, ya está oscureciendo, la ciudad se ve tan bella desde aquí. Podría decir que es la vista más bella de la ciudad.-

Sin darme cuenta el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas intentaban lucirse en el cielo compitiendo con las múltiples luces artificiales que alumbraban la ciudad. A pesar de eso la luna permanecía imponente en el oscuro cielo y su luz iluminaba el rostro blanco del oriental.

Era impresionante para mí como su presencia me hacía sentir tan cómodo. Su mirada ausente, su pequeña sonrisa, me provocaban un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, quería conocerlo, ansiaba saber más del joven a mi lado admirando la noche como algo único en el mundo.

-En eso estoy en desacuerdo.-

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es para usted la mejor vista de la ciudad?- seguía mirando el cielo nocturno, por lo que no se dio cuenta que mis ojos estaban puestos en él. Porque sin duda esa era la vista más hermosa.

-Olvídalo…-dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro. –La verdad este lugar es bastante agradable ¿te importaría si vuelvo mañana?

-Una buena compañía siempre es bienvenida- Sin quererlo me sonroje ante la sonrisa que se asomó entre esas expresiones frías y estáticas.

-Primera vez que me consideran una buena compañía- se me escapó un pensamiento que no pretendía decir en voz alta.

-Por lo menos a mí, no me desagrada- con minutos de conocernos, con pequeñas palabras intercambiadas ya había cierta amistad entre nosotros. Tal vez nuestras almas solitarias encontraron refugio en el otro y las fuimos abriendo sin querer.

-Para la próxima vez, será mi turno de mostrarte mi libro favorito- "próxima vez" ya era un hecho que volvería, supuse que desde ese momento aquella azotea sería uno de mis lugares favoritos-

-Creo que es hora de irme. Nos vemos- apague mi cigarrillo y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras.-

-Espere, antes de irse ¿me diría su nombre?

-Solo si tú me dices el tuyo antes- no supe en que momento mis sonrisas salían tan naturales como la lluvia en Londres-

-Kiku Honda- no había nombre en esta tierra que calzara mejor con aquel rostro.

-Arthur… y mi apellido, bueno ya lo debes saber- contesté indicando el libro en sus manos. "Relatos bajo la lluvia, Arthur Kirkland".


End file.
